Vampire Protection
by Sigyn Laufeyson
Summary: What should have happened to Bree.


Vampire Protection

When the war was over I was alone is the snow my Maker was dead along with my entire decimated clan, not like I wasn't grateful, but now I had a whole new problem I'd been marked for death and one of the Black Robes was coming for me.

Don't watch," the redheaded mind reader whispered in my mind but I couldn't shut my eyes to my apparent death I would meet it head-on. It moved slowly,deliberately and certainly enjoying the the fear it smelt of of me. I was chum in the sound waiting for the Great-White.

Suddenly, I was seized from behind and thought this was it the Black Robe had been just a distraction my Death wouldn't face me head-on it would ambush me from behind but when I looked at the hands around me they weren't clawed and the arms around me were not crushing they were protecting. I recognized her as my former enemy one of the clan mine were told to destroy, she was looking up at the Black Robes her fangs barred as a low warning growl issued from her throat.

"Get away from her." She snarled through her teeth.

"Move." Another Black Robe who sounded female, coldly told her, "or you will die with her."

"You will not touch my daughter."Esme' spat at the Black Robe her odd yellow eyes stareing the figure down.

All around me vampires crouched in defense of the slight female who held me. Her hands moving into my snow laced hair.

"Aro will hear of this Carlisle." The Black Robe warned Carlisle.

"I'd expect nothing less."

"And I'll expect you to take care of** That**" She said the word as if the word disgusted her as she pointed not at me but at the Human in their midst the one I and my clan had been dispatched to kill.

"We will."

The female Black Robe gave them and me a final sweep with her eyes which were as red as mine but when she looked at me I shrank away from her stare which unnerved me.

If I could anymore I would have thrown up as I watched them slide back into the white tundra but instead I fell slack against the female who had saved my life. Slowly, I began to realize that I wouldn't be annihilated...at least not today.

"Are you okay, little one?" The vampire who'd saved my life asked.

"Well yes,but I don't understand...why would you do that?" I asked, "Risk your lives for mine?"

"Good question." Jasper said turning his gaze on her, "Alice may I talk to you for a moment?"

Sure." She said cheerfully while she fixed my hair so that the part was straight, I guessed then she looked back at her coven, "Um...Esme'...Carlisle...Emmett...could you-?"

"Of course." Esme' said as the man that I guessed was Emmett broke from the group and crossed his arms, like a stone statue glaring at me with cold eyes. Esme reached out for me as Alice went to talk to Jasper.

"Hello, Little one." Esme' smiled, "what's your name?"

"B-Bree T..." I stammered as she and Carlisle brushed my clothes free of caked on snow, "It was Bree Tanner before..." My voice trailed off and I looked down.

I could still hear Alice and Jasper talking though, everybody could, except maybe for the Human who was still standing in the redhead's arms still staring at me curiously.

"Alice, you can't be serious." He hissed at her.

"Why not?"

"She's wild."

"So where you and so was Carlisle." She protested throwing her arm out in our direction, "and you two have learned to control it."

Jasper sighed.

"If you two can control it so can she."

"Carlisle has had centuries of practice and" He paused for a long moment, "you know what I did last year."

"But you didn't."

"Only because Edward stopped me. I nearly broke up the family."

Alice smoothed back a lock of hair from his face, and shook her head, "You haven't reverted since. Jasper, we maybe the only ones who can help her."

"I still don't think this is a good idea."

"Noted." She sighed.

They came back and rejoined the group.

"Let's go."

"Where?" I asked.

Alice smiled at reached out her hand, "Home."

I looked at her hand which reminded me of delicate porcelain. I took it and walked with them, my former enemies, my new family.


End file.
